Blog użytkownika:Furia2000/Five Nights At Freddy 1, 2, 3, 4 - ciekawostki i różne teorie oraz inne źródła
Hej wszystkim fanom FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy)!!! Serdecznie witam na moim blogu! Na blogu będę umieszczać różne infa oraz teorie o FNAF! Postaram się was nie przynudzać! :P Chociaż rzadko mnie się to zdarza! Ale cóż... Tak na dobry początek, chociaż większość z was wie, że dnia 31.10.2015 roku wychodzi czwarta, a zarazem ostatnia część gry Scotta Cawthona, czyli Five Nights At Freddy 4! Jeżeli chcecie zobaczyć osobiście to (zdjęcie) to tutaj macie link do strony Scotta http://scottgames.com/ Serdecznie zapraszam na stronę Scotta! :) A poniżej macie właśnie zdjęcia z FNAF4! thumb|left|400px thumb|400px Jak na dzisiaj to tyle! Ale nie martwcie się! Bo to nie koniec naszej mrocznej zabawy!!! :D Piszcie w kom czy wam się podobało i co chcielibyście się dowiedzieć jutrzejszego dnia (16,05,2015 - sobota) lub następnego (17,05,2015 - niedziela). Więc mam nadzieję, że się podobało! Wpisy na bloga będą dodawane (chyba) codziennie, ale postaram się wstawiać!!! Wszystkim fanom FNAF życzę Springtrapowych snów!!! HYHY!!! :D Sobota (16.05.2015) Hej! Hej!! Hej!!! Dzisiaj zajmiemy się czymś z FNAF1! Tak w ogóle to wiedziałam o tym już od dawna, więc... Zaczynajmy!!! Dzisiaj pokażę wam co zauważyłam w trailerze z FNAF. Jak zapewne wiecie na samym początku leci piosenka śpiewana przez dzieci. I właśnie dzisiaj chcę o niej porozmawiać. Na początku tego trailera po chwili słyszymy "MIKE KILL ALL". Jeżeli chcecie sami zobaczyć to poniżej macie link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D8hCbtWC_w&feature=youtu.be MIKE KILL ALL - MIKE ZABIŁ WSZYSTKICH Prawdę mówiąc to trochę dziwnie wygląda, bo Mikiem gramy w pierwszej części gry FNAF. Tak myślę, że nasz stróż nocny Mike Schmidt mógł kogoś zabić, a mam na myśli animatroników. Chyba, że jest jakiś jeszcze nieznany nam Mike, ale w to wątpie. W 7 nocy zostaje zwolniony z powodu odoru i manipulowania. Więc? Moim zdaniem wygląda na to, że Mike (raczej/chyba) zabił wszystkich animatroników. Taka jest moja teoria. Jeżeli macie inny pomysł piszcie w kom. Krótkie, ale jest! :) Jutro lub pojutrze zajmiemy się znanym wam wydarzeniem 'The Bite of '87 '''Postaram się wyszukać jak najwięcej informacji i jeżeli tylko będę mogła! Pamiętajcie! Jutro '''The Bite of '87! ' Poniedziałek (8.06.2015) Hejka! Przepraszam, że była taka długa przerwa, ale nie mogłam, bo sami wiecie SZKOŁA! :P To kontynuujemy naszą teorię! Jak już wcześniej było mówione zajmiemy się '''The Bite of '87! '''Kto jest sprawcą ugryzienia? Wszyscy mówią, że to Foxy lub Mangle! Ja jednak bym obstawiała, że to Foxy jest sprawcą. Dlaczego? A otóż na stronie Scotta jest już od jakiegoś czasu Nightmare Foxy! W prawym górnym rogu jest napisane: Or me? - Czy to ja? Nightmare Foxy rozmyśla czy to on spowodował. W jego prawym oku, gdy się dobrze przyjrzymy zobaczymy cyfry 8 i 7, czyli 87! thumb|left|400px Zdjęcie na stronie Scotta - www.scottgames.com Między górnymi zębami Foxiego jest napis Nightmare! Tak wygląda! Teraz pokażę wam cała 4 Nightmarów! thumb|left|400pxthumb|400px NIGHTMARE CHICA thumb|left|400px NIGHTMARE FOXY NIGHTMARE BONNIE thumb|400px|Plakat zapowiadający FNaF 4 NIGHTMARE FREDDY Jak na dziś to tyle! Czytajcie mojego bloga, bo naprawdę warto! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach